Black Butler Shorts
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shot random drabbles Black Butler related, both in the normal verse it takes place in and in AUs. The following pairings are included: William X Grell, Eric X Alan, Sebastian X Ciel, Claude X Alois. Each chapter varies in pairing, plot, rating, ect. Accepting Requests!


**Hello everyone again! Yes, sorry, I KNOW I need to update my stories...buuuuuuuuut, I got no muse to continue them quite yet, so instead... I give you this instead for now! I'll be typing out random drabbles since I enjoy reading short little things, and from seeing other authors doing their own collection of drabbles, why not make my own? So, these will be Black Butler themed character-wise. Some of these will be taking place in the fandom itself, others in AUs, so... Yeah.**

 **The ratings for each story will range, but expect mostly mature ones, or slightly mature at least, maybe some more fluffy ones, just a little bit of everything.**

 **Anyways, these will be the pairings: William X Grell, Eric X Alan, Sebastian X Ciel, and Claude X Alois. They are the pairings I like, thus those will be said pairings... Ok, maaaaaybe a Sebastian X Grell one here and there, but mostly the other ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I won NOTHING of Black Butler! NOTHING! Also, if any of these stories seem very similar or the same to any one else's, then its pure coincidence and I did NOT intend to do such a thing. Some ideas in here will be very common ones many people do and I wanted to take my own attempt at it.**

 **Also I got no one to proof read this before I post it so...sorry for any mistakes.**

 **And feel free to comment some possible ideas. I still got more in my mind to type out, but hey, never hurts to suggest something either! XD**

 **Pairing for this chapter: William X Grell**

* * *

Short Story 1 : Jealousy

William was very good at hiding his emotions, of keeping them in check. Everyone who knew him knew this very well, and even though who didn't only saw him as an emotionless stuck up with a stick up his ass over half the time, not that they'd admit it out loud.

Though...if there was one person who did manage to get Mr. Spears to show any emotion, it was Grell Sutcliff, and most of the time, it was frustration and anger, rarely was it ever anything else. Now, Grell did tend to flirt very often with William, trying to get him to be response to her so called advances on him, but thus far, the only responses she got were either cold indifference, or agitation, followed by a smack to the head with his death scythe and telling her to get out of his office. This was a usual thing on a daily basis, so, William expected the red haired reaper to come barging in any moment of the day during his shift.

So, when Grell hadn't shown up once during his shift today, he was a bit confused. He liked order, he liked familiarity, expecting the same thing every day.

He should of been thrilled that Grell hadn't shown herself to him today, but... some deeply buried part of him didn't like this. It was almost as if he...

No, nonsense. He hadn't missed Grell, he should be happy she hadn't shown up to his office for once. Unless...

His eyes narrowed as he fixed his glasses, before he got up, having of just finished his work at his office. He picked up his death scythe, holding it firmly in his gloved hand before he left said office.

No doubt that since Grell didn't show up, she might of gotten herself into trouble, or was off trying to get with that vile demon that worked for the Phantomhive child.

His hands clenched tightly into fists as his eyes narrowed further at just the thought of Grell trying to flirt with that vile demon. Didn't Grell know that they were the scum of the Earth? That they only caused nothing but trouble for their kind and everyone else? Not to mention the overtime...Oh the overtime.

He quickened his pace down the hall, the few Shinigami that were in the hallway quickly moving out of William's way, sensing the foul mood he was in, and none of them wanted to get in the way of him when he was in one of those moods.

He didn't know why he felt a sudden odd, ugly feeling in his chest at the picture of Grell flirting with the demon... or with anyone else really other than himself. It was an odd feeling he didn't feel before, and he didn't like it. He pushed it aside, simply figuring it was just only disgust as it usually was.

"I swear, if Sutcliff is off with that-" he began to quietly rant to himself, but soon as he arrived into the break room of the Dispatch, he blinked, and his eyes widened slightly now.

Well, apparently Grell wasn't off flirting with that demon, but instead, was flirting with another Shinigami, no, wait, more than one. She was sitting down on one of the couches within the break room, with quite a few male Shinigami around her, and they seemed to be willingly flirting right back with her, enjoying being so close.

A bit too close. William watched one of their hands rest on Grell's thigh, before rubbing up and down, and Grell seemed to be highly enjoying the attention she was getting.

That ugly feeling reared itself back in William, and his eyes narrowed to thin slits, glaring daggers at the other Shinigami who dared to be so close, to touch HIS Grell-

Wait, HIS Grell?! Since when was this?! It wasn't like...oh... NOW he knew what this feeling was.

Jealousy.

Such an ugly emotion, and William hated it... He wanted to make it stop, NOW. Grell should only be showing HIM attention, not anyone else. William refused to admit that he may not of hated Grell like everyone thought.

No, quite the opposite, actually, but he didn't dare to admit it out loud or even to himself, but still, it didn't allow Grell to just willingly flirt with just anyone! And he didn't like the way those men were eyeing her in such a lewd way.

Before he could stop himself, he suddenly started to march right on over, and a low, almost primal snarl escaped William's mouth now, drawing attention to him now. Grell blinked, eyes widening a bit at the expression he sported. She'd never seen him look so furious before.

Before Grell knew what was happening, she was yanked up by the arm and started to be tugged away. "William! What the hell is your problem?! Let go of me! I didn't do anything wrong for once!" Grell hissed, struggling against William's iron grip. She figured that she'd done something, but she hadn't! Today at least, she swore! And besides, she was finally getting some much wanted attention! "I swear William I-" she began but was cut off as William gave her such a furious expression, she shut her mouth, paling slightly as her eyes widened.

"Sutcliff, what were you DOING back there?! Flirting with other men?!" William shouted, and Grell was startled at the shout, before her eyes narrowed right back as she snarled, flashing him her sharpened teeth.

"Why the hell would YOU care whom I flirt with?! You certainly don't like it, so I'm giving my attention to others who'd like it, and those men back there were interested in me! So just get whatever the stick that got shoved up your-" she shouted back, before she paused, noticing a certain look in his eye.

Oh... now it made sense.

Grell's furious expression turned devious now as she smirked up to him, a light purr coming from her, confusing William. "Oh darling... you're jealous, aren't you?" she grinned. "You were enjoying it secretly when I flirted with you, didn't you? Ooooh my darling doesn't like it when I flirt with others, huh?" she grinned, and a light blush appeared on William's face, which he tried to force back.

"I am not jealous Sutcliff! You just...you..." he stuttered slightly, very unlike him, but it only made Grell grin even further.

"Nope, don't try to deny it William, you ARE jealous, but don't worry, I'll happily give you all my attention again...and even more, if you'd allow it." she purred to him, winking at him, as she trailed a hand up his chest to grab onto his tie, before she suddenly yanked his head down, kissing him on the lips now. William was not expecting this, blinking in stunned surprise now. But, he didn't shove her away or anything like that oddly enough.

No, instead, he decided to give in, just for a bit.

Besides, he had to show Grell just who she belonged to, after all.

A low growl sounded from him suddenly, and he grabbed Grell by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall now, deepening the kiss now, shoving his tongue into the red haired reapers' mouth. Grell squeaked in surprise behind it ,but groaned soon after and she closed her eyes as she dug her nails into his shoulders, hooking a long, slender leg around his hip, which William grabbed onto, giving her thigh a nice squeeze, before his other hand went down to cup her ass, giving that a firm squeeze now, earning a pleased growl from Grell now, who pressed further against him.

After a few intense minutes of a heated make out session, the two pulled away, slightly panting now, though their eyes were darkened over in arousal at this point, and William didn't have it in himself to force the feeling back.

"I think you need to be...punished, for your...behavior, Sutcliff." he spoke after a moment, his tone taking a lower, more husky tone, and Grell couldn't help the pleased shiver than ran through her body at that, and she smirked up to him.

"Oh yes, Mr. Spears... I need to be punished, I've been such a bad little Shinigami." she purred to him, licking her lips, savoring the taste of William for a brief more moment.

Then, she suddenly yelped out as William picked her up, bridal style, and took her back into his office, the door closing shut, lock clicking into place.

* * *

Ronald blinked, frozen in his tracks with widened, slightly horrified eyes as he stood in mid-step, carrying a stack of paper work. Had they NOT noticed him there the entire time? Probably not.

He slowly turned around, and started to walk back the opposite way he came.

He broke into a run soon as he heard Grell's scream of passion and William's possessive snarl.

Poor Ronald wouldn't be able to get those sounds out of his head for weeks...or the images racking his brain now.


End file.
